Ted Wiggins Pan (1953)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Cast: *Peter Pan - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *Wendy Darling - Applejack (Human/My Little Pony: Equestrial Girls) *John Darling - Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Michael Darling - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Tinkerbell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina; 1994) *Captain Hook - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Mr. Smee - King Candy (Wreck It Ralph) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Mr. Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) and Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Simba (Young; The Lion King; 1994) *Tiger Lily - Audrey (The Lorax) *Indian Chief - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Nana - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Mary Darling - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *George Darling - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Indians - Various Humans and Indians *Mermaids - Ariel and his Sisters (The Little Mermaid) Other Cast *Captain Hook's Pirates - Ruber's Henchmen (Quest For Camelot) and Sa'Luk's Henchmen (Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves) *Hipopotamus - Basi (The Lion Guard) *Ape Family - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Rhinoceros - Roy (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Bear - Boog (Open Season) *Surprise Animal - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) Scenes: # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star of the Right") # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 4 - Ted Wiggins Chases His Shadow/Applejack Meets Ted Wiggins # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 5 - Lewis and Tommy Meet Ted Wiggins/Thumbelina in a Sulky Mood # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 6 - Ted Wiggins Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 7 - Meet Captain Ruber and His Minions/King Candy vs. Mr. Rex # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 8 - Captain Ruber Attacks Ted Wiggins and the Darling Children # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Thumbelina Tries to Kill Applejack # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 11 - Applejack Meet the Mermaids/Captain Ruber Kidnaps Audrey # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 12 - Ted Wiggins Tricks Captain Ruber/Saving Audrey # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 13 - Captain Ruber's Next Plan # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 14 - "What Made the Red Man Red" # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 15 - Thumbelina Helps Captain Ruber # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 16 - Big Chief Ted/'I Had a Mother Once' # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Ruber # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Ruber"/A Bomb! # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 19 - Ted Saves Thumbelina # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 20 - Battle on the Ship # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 21 - The Final Battle/Ruber Is a Codfish # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 22 - Back at Home/"You Can Fly" (Reprise)/THE END # Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * Peter Pan (1953) Movie Used: * The Lorax * My Little Pony: Equestrial Girls * MLP EG: Rainbow Rocks * MLP EG: Friendship Games * Meets the Robinsons * Rugrats * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats in Paris * Rugrats Go Wild * Thumbelina (1994) * Quest For Camelot (1998) * Wreck it Ralph * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Yin Yang Yo! * Jungle Cubs * Alvin and the Chipmunks 1, 2 & 3 * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1 1/2 * The Croods * Oliver & Company * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Series) * The Little Mermaid Trilogy * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan & Jane * Tarzan II * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly * The Good Dinosaur Gallery: Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg|Ted Wiggins as Peter Pan Mrs Applejack says to buy ourselves time EG2.png|Applejack (Human) as Wendy Darling WhosWhoLewisRobinson-1.jpg|Lewis Rovinson as John Darling Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles as Michael Darling Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina as Tinkerbell RUBER.png|Sir Ruber as Captain Hook KINGCANDY.png|King Candy as Mr. Smee Mr. Rex in The Amazing World of Gumball.png|Mr. Rex as Tick-Tock the Crocodile See Also: * Ted Wiggins Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Movie spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies